Rumors
by Temporary Insanity xXx
Summary: “It wasn’t just a chick…they said it was…Ryan Evans.” SLASH one shot


**Title:** Rumors

**A/N: **It's long! Be prepared!

**Summery:** "It wasn't just a chick…they said it was…Ryan Evans."SLASH one shot

**Rating: **M

"Troy…it's bad."

"C'mon Gabi, the rumor can't be that bad."

"Yes. It can." Troy and Gabriella were in front of Gabriella's locker. Troy had just been informed that a rumor had been started about him. No wonder people were staring. Troy played it cool. He had done nothing. Whatever it the rumor was, it was all just a lie. Still, Troy had to wonder. No one ever made up a rumor about the school's golden boy.

"Just tell me."

"Okay just…don't shoot the messenger." Troy took a deep breath in anticipation. "Well…someone said…that um…they saw you and…someone making out in a movie theater." Troy scrunched his eyebrows up. That's it?

"What? Dude, I'm seen making out with a chick. So what? It's not even true."

"Well…there's more." Troy's breath caught in his throat. "It wasn't just a chick…they said it was…" Troy was getting frustrated. Gabriella kept pausing for dramatic effect, and it was getting on Troy's last nerve. Oh wait, it looks like she's about to say it. Here it goes…"…Ryan Evans."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Everywhere Troy went, people were staring. Troy waved to some kids in his classes and they gave him blank stares in return. Troy was going crazy.

"IT'S NOT TRUE, OKAY?" Troy yelled out to no one in particular. He didn't care what people thought. He was already being made fun of. A few people stopped what they were doing to watch Troy Bolton have a freak out in the middle of the hallway. Troy was surprised people weren't eating popcorn; they seemed so entranced by him. Suddenly, Troy heard a wet, popping noise. He then realized it was the sound of every teenager in that hall's jaw dropping. Ryan and Sharpay Evans were strutting towards their locker. No one said a word.

If Ryan was nervous, he didn't seem to show it. Sharpay and Ryan casually opened their lockers in unison. Sharpay applied some lip gloss. Ryan removed his hat and ran a comb through his hair before placing the hat back on his head. They grabbed their books and slammed their lockers shut, walking down the hall and around the corner, out of sight.

Everyone began to talk again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy dreaded Drama Class. It was the second class he had with Ryan that day, the first class he took with him where he knew about the rumor. They had homeroom together and Troy was oblivious to the talking. Now that Troy knew what everyone was talking about, the thought of last period made him sick.

All eyes were on him as Troy walked in. Troy looked at the ground. Everyone was waiting for some action. They were especially excited because Troy had to walk past Ryan to get to his seat. Troy attempted to walk at a normal pace as he walked past Ryan. He could've _sworn_ he just heard Ryan take a short intake of breath. He wasn't about to look up to check for sure. Troy learned that Ryan was _wonderful _at his craft.

A great actor.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"That was a wonderful demonstration Sharpay. It's like Kelsi wrote the part just for you!" Sharpay has just read from Kelsi's new script, which was about a stuck-up celebrity trying to break up another celebrity couple and spreading rumors for publicity. How ironic. "Now, for this next scene, Greg and Andy are having a conversation about a rumor that Kelly spread. They were seen drinking at a bar together, and they are both underage. So for this scene let's have…Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans." The class burst out laughing. "What? Alcohol abuse is not a laughing matter. Now let's all be mature about this or I might have to start giving out detentions." The kid's held in their chuckles after that.

"Actually Mrs. Darbus, I have to go to the bathroom, so if you could just-"Ryan was cut off.

"It's only a three minute scene; you can wait until then, right?"

"Actually-"

"Good. Now, front and center." Ryan joined Troy in front of the room. Troy was biting his thumbnail. Mrs. Darbus handed them the script. "And…ACTION!" she exclaimed.

"I-I can't believe this is happening, Andy." Troy managed to get out.

"Me neither, Greg. Why would Kelly do such a thing?" Surprisingly, Ryan had read his script very effectively. If he could do it, so could Troy. Troy swallowed and continued.

"I know. She's been trying to break up me and Monica for weeks. Maybe she thought Monica would believe it. Maybe-"Ryan seemed distracted. Troy followed his gaze to find him looking directly at…a smirk. This was it. This was _her_. The person who started the rumor. It had to be. It was-

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelped. "How could you?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Ryan, why the interruption?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"She spread the rumor!" Troy backed Ryan up. "You can _tell._"

"Like, I totally did _nawt._" Sharpay was getting angry, and you never wanted to get Sharpay angry. Troy and Ryan were too heated to care.

"Yes you did. Don't lie to me Sharpay. I'm your twin. I can tell."

"No I did NOT!" Sharpay stomped her foot. "And if you call me a liar again I'll tell everyone about that website I caught you on."

"You wouldn't." Ryan's eyes narrowed.

"HEY EVERYBODY! RYAN WAS IN A GAY CHAT-"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Darbus screamed. The class was in hysterics. Before she could get another word out, the bell rang. The students filed out leaving Troy and Ryan alone in the classroom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So what are we going to do?" Troy swung his legs over the small desk and leaned back.

"I don't know. Maybe we should like, post on the school message boards 'WE'RE NOT GAY!'"

"Or more specifically, 'TROY'S NOT GAY!'" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, it's just, Sharpay implied you were gay. Or in a gay chat room at least." Ryan walked over to Troy and swung his feet over the desk next to him.

"Well. She lied." They sat in silence before Ryan spoke up again. "Or um. Maybe she wasn't lying. It doesn't mean I'm gay or anything I was just curious and-"

"Hey dude. Whatever. No need to explain." More silence. "So you are gay?"

"NO! I thought you just said there was no need to explain!"

"Well now _I'm _curious!"

"Curious about me being in a gay chat room or curious about being gay?" Troy's face was stone for a moment before responding.

"I-"he began before tumbling off the desk and onto the floor. Ryan leaned over him and shook him.

"Troy…? Troy…?" Troy blinked his eyes a few times before talking.

"Am I in heaven?" Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"Ugh…how long have I been out?" Ryan looked down at his watch.

"Thirty-five seconds." They both laughed. Troy tried to sit up before grabbing his head, hissing, and lying back down.

"Shit."

"Here." Ryan reached out his hand. "I'll take you to the nurses office."

"No it's okay. It's not that bad. And the nurse is probably already home by now. The only person here that could help me besides you is the janitor." Ryan grinned as Troy took his hand and helped pull him up. Once Troy was fully standing, he and Ryan were now centimeters apart.

"You okay?" Ryan whispered. Troy mouthed yes. Something about the way his mouth parted or the way Ryan could see his tongue moving. Maybe it was just destiny. But either way, Ryan had leaned in, and now they were kissing.

Troy didn't seem to mind considering he leaned Ryan down on Mrs. Darbus' desk and leaned over him. Feverish kisses were exchanged as they removed their shirts. Troy didn't know what was happening. Were they just about to do it? He wanted to keep kissing Ryan though…nothing really else. He stopped kissing for a moment and looked at Ryan. Ryan's hat was off and his lips were extra red. Troy himself was sweaty. His bangs were sticking to his forehead. "It's okay." Ryan whispered. Troy began to kiss Ryan some more as they rubbed their lengths together. The fact that they both still had their pants on made it better-the friction.

Ryan panted as he nibbled on Troy's neck. Troy let out a low throaty moan.

"Ryan…"he mumbled. He kissed down Ryan's chest before he felt himself about to explode. "I…" he looked into Ryan's eyes and they both understood each other.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sweaty and shirtless, the boys were laying together.

"Holy shit. I just had an orgasm with Troy fucking Bolton. On Mrs. Darbus' fucking desk." Troy laughed as he swatted at Ryan.

"Seriously. This is so weird."

"Mhmm." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I don't regret it though."

"Me either." Troy inched his hand towards Ryan's. Ryan took the hint and held Troy's hand. Suddenly…a click. A flash. Running.

The janitor had opened the door, mouth open. Someone had peeked a camera around the doorway and took a quick picture before running off.

"SHIT!" They both exclaimed. They rushed to get their shirts on as the janitor, still in shock, just stood there. The boys ran outside and looked for whoever had taken the picture, but it was too late. The person was gone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later that night, a girl sat in front of her computer cackling. She was uploading the picture of Troy and Ryan shirtless, sweaty and holding hands. She grinned as she signed in as a guest and posted it on her school's message board. The girl laughed harder.

"That's for breaking my heart Troy."

The girl grinned.

This was the girl who has taken the picture.

This was the girl who had started the rumor.

This was the one, the only….

Gabriella Montez.


End file.
